fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Feng Daisuke
Feng Daisuke(ぺんぐ でいしゅく Pengu Deisyuku) is the last and strongest member of The Three Enforcers within The Shadow Broker Orgnazation, who's sole mission along with the other enforcers is to kill the leaders of the three division should one of them ever try to betray the organization. Feng is the Enforcer for the Magic Intel Division and is often reconized as The Leader of The Enforcers. After his life was turned upside down, Feng decided to take vengence on the world by becoming a Dark Mage, hunting down anyone good or evil to, to prove his point of superiority to both sides. He was eventually caught, and sent to prision where Broker Agents broke him, Airi Hitomi, and Dai Matsumoto out to bring back to their base. The trio met The Collector, where he offered them the chance to make a difference in the world, which all of them gladly accepted. Apperance In his younger days, Feng was a well-toned man who trained most of the time, keeping his skills focused and his body strong for when he ever needed to use them. Before he used to have his hair spiked and short, often keeping it from getting into his eyes when he was in battle. After he changed, his hair became bright red like a fire, matching his eyes that became pure red with no visible pupil to be seen. Most times he is often seen wearing biker-like gear, which often exposes his bulk. He is seen often wearing tattoos on his arms that often hide while he is fighting, due to a special potion that Yukia Yamamoto gave him while she was testing his very limits. In combat, he is often seen sporting a pure black Gi that has underneath his clothing to allow him better mobility when he fights. Personality Feng was orignally the type of person who wanted nothing more in life than to live in peace, even with everything going on around him. He had a strong sense of honor, believeing that winning something didn't have value unless he really earned it. Despite his views, he was seen as a couragous person that didn't back down from a fight, and wanted to make sure everything he cared about was safe and out of harms way. However, after everything he worked so hard to get was broken right in front of him, that became his turning point. His entire sense of honor, protection, and responsiblity was thrown out the window, turning him into nothing more than a man of greed, wanting to take what he wanted. He views life as nothing more than a waste of time, not caring whether people are good or evil. His only interest now is to get everything that is owed to him, which went as far as joining The Shadow Broker to get it. Despite not showing true loyalty to The Collector, he often shows that he has some respect for him, due to the amount of power he has hidden inside of him. History Feng Daisuke was born to normal parents with average lives, just trying to put money on the table in order to provide for their only son. Around the age of three, he was introduced to the world of magic when he was about to fall from climbing up one of his parents trees, which resulted in the front yard being shredded to pieces. As a result of this, his parents decided to enroll him in one of the martial arts dojo's in order to try and get him control of his magic. They were lucky when Feng's master turned out to be an old Mage that would be able to teach him properly. The years went by as Feng was able to better control the magic inside of him. One day after another day of practice, Feng's master decided that he was the one that could possibly master the magic he could barley use, Explosive Fist. After spending the next thirteen years training, Feng was able to graduate from his training as a Grand-Master, having mastered the Explosive Fist magic, and creating new spells of his own to it. After finishing his education, he decided to pack up and leave him to begin working for a better future. He became an Independent Mage at a very young age, beginning to make his living by taking on most jobs he could his hands on, and completing each one with ease. Over the years, he made his name well-known in the magic world as his fame was noticed by mages of different kinds. He later ran into one of the bounty hunters that tried to take his head when someone placed a bounty on his kill, but was saved by another mage who made it her buisness to take down bounty hunters. After turning in the hunter, the two decided to travel around together to make their living in life. This travel eventually turned into a romantic getaway as they fell in love with each other, wanting to spend their lives with each other. Three years into their marrige, Feng became more and more involved in different jobs, often leaving for a long period of time, which made his wife slowly start to lose interest in him. After coming from a very dangerous job, he was shocked to find that his wife was cheating on him with another man. Beating him to a bloody pulp. Feng divorced his wife and left home that day, realizing that happiness was nothing more than a scam, and that hard work didn't reward anything. It was there he decided to take what he wanted and became a Dark Mage. Over the years, Feng managed to rack up one of the most severe bounties in Earth-Land history, which caused the Ten Wizard Saints to take action against him. Sending three of their best agents, they fought against Feng, until he was knocked out and arrested for the crimes he commited. He was sent to a very high maximum security prison for the next three lifetimes. However, one day the prison was broken into by agents that were releasing some of the worst prisoners into their custody. They eventually made their way to Feng, who they released along with Airi Hitomi and Dai Matsumoto, and took every released prisoner into their airship. After arriving at their rendezvous point, The Collector personally came to meet up with his newest recruits, and after scanning each of them, chose Feng, Airi, and Dai to talk with them face to face. In the secret meeting chamber, He took off his mask revealing himself to them as he made them an offer: To join the Shadow Broker as his new enforcers, and to kill the Leaders of the three divisions should they ever attempt anything against him. Feng immediatly agreed along with the other two, but made himself clear that he only wanted what was owed to him, and that he was loyal to no one. After a few years, Feng became the Leader of The Enforcers, and was tasked with making sure that they would not do anything to betray the organization as well. Magic & Abilities Explosive Fist - Is a Caster Type Martial Art magic that mainly focuses on powerful explosive wave or energy magic attacks and utilizing the destructive power of Rupture Magic and Energy Magic in close combat. Feng is considered to be one of the most powerful masters of this magic, mastering all three style of it, and even able to use it more effectivly than anyone else. He has the most affinity with the Fist of Asura, making him blue color when he uses it, and increasing his body mass to near-superhuman heights. * Great Demons's Burning Ascension: This spell focuses on the use of Explosive Magic, and Energy Magic to turn it accurate. Feng creates a compressed explosion inside of a energy ball and throw it with extreme force. When released, the explosion take the form of a cupula, looking like sun during morning. The explosion is so powerful that is capable of destroy a village in few seconds. * Great Demon's Grievous Finger: In Asura state, when thouching his target with his index finger, Feng can force the magical energy of his body to the enemy's body, turning him into ashes if he is not strong enough to endure. As his body is composed mainly of explosive magical energy in this state, any damage, even if it seems minimal, can be harmful to the opponent. He can also concentrate explosive energy on his fingers and throw them as bundles of energy. * Great Demon's Slaughter Slicer: In Asura Form, Feng is able to deform his own body to create blades prominent of his arms and legs, as well of his entire body (not much used). The blades are made of the same energy of his body, in other words, explosive energy. Feng can mix the blades with his martial arts skills creating a dangerous fighting style or recycle the concept of “projectile” and throws them of his body in a much more destructive form. * 1000-Hand Demon - Banasura: Feng’s ultimate spell. Feng channels all the energy of his body while in Asura Form in both hands and punch his opponent with both hands in his chest, releasing all energy in a cupula-like explosion of superb proportion, creating a powerful shock-wave that goes for a range of 4 miles. Each hand is channeled with energy respect to five hundred explosions, totaling in the power of a thousand of explosions when released in opponent’s body; this spell can be compared to a small scale atomic bomb. This spell is strong enough to decimate the opponent or even a entire army. However, using the spell strains the users body greatly and drains their magic as well. Steel Magic - Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to transform their body into harden steel, able to take powerful hits from their opponent. Feng often uses this magic along with his fighting methods, making his strikes much harder and stronger each time. Grandmaster Martial Artist - Since he was four years old, Feng has been training himself in ways of Martial Arts with his master. Years of training eventually made Feng's body one of his most deadliest weapons, and adding with his magic, making him one very deadly opponent to face. Feng has mastered several different styles of fighting, including some that The Collector had stored in his mask, transfering them to Feng to have better chances of completing his mission. When used in combination with his magic, Feng is easily reconized as the best fighter in the entire Organization, even going so far as beating The Collector in simple combat. Immense Magic - Like his companions, Yukia experimented on his body to increase his magical energy to S-rank heights in order to complete their mission. In Feng's case, he is the one with the most reserve of magic in his system, making him the strongest out of the three. His reserve is only as strong as his control, allowing him to properly disburst the magic when needed, and how much he needs to use his magic Immense Durability - Through constant years of hardened training schedule's and the enhancements of the Shadow Broker, Feng can easily claim that he himself has unbreakable skin. It has been seen that swords can touch him, but they slide off his body with ease, not leaving one mark on him. It has also been seen that he has been able to take on a point-blank spell right in the face, and even afterwords the only thing that was torn to shreads was his outfit. Leadership - Even though he shows no remorse or feelings towards his allies other than respect, Feng is often counted on to lead if he is called apon. Despite his beliefs, he has a strong sense of responsiblity and is often willing to do what he most to make sure that his mission is accomlished. Trivia *The character is based off of Akuma from Street Fighter. *His hair style is the result of his graduation from his training under his master. Gallery Trufdty.jpg|Normal Apperance 50d8ffdc75f912912fd94c6c98e2a583903057e1.jpg|Fist of Asura Form Category:Shadow Broker Organization Category:Dark Mage Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Phantombeast Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Martial Artist